Freunde
by BruceNelson
Summary: Steves und Jesses Freundschaft wird auf eine harte Probe gestellt


Alle Straßen, Strände und Personen sind erfunden. Mit dieser Fanfiction verdiene ich kein Geld. Alle Rechte liegen bei CBS und Viacom.  
  
Diagnose Mord – Freunde  
  
Kapitel 1: Strandhaus  
  
Mark saß am Küchentisch und las gerade die Zeitung, als er Schritte von Oben hörte. „ Guten Morgen Steve! Du siehst so gut aus!"„ Hi Dad! Ich fühl mich auch so. Hab die Nacht kaum geschlafen."„ Lange Nacht, was?" „ Kann man wohl sagen. Hatte Dienst bis um 5.00Uhr. Und jetzt ist es sechs." „ Dann leg Dich doch noch einmal hin."„ Geht nicht. In einer halben Stunde fängt mein Dienst wieder an."„ Du hast Dienst?" „ Ja, leider." „ Komm, lass uns einen Kaffee trinken. Das hilft Dir, den Tag einigermaßen zu überstehen."„ Danke Dad, aber eine Aspirin wäre mir lieber."„ Im Schrank in der Küche sind noch welche."„ Wow Dad. Ich bin hier ja nicht zu Hause." Steve lief zum Schrank, nahm eine Tablette, trank anschließend einen Kaffee und fuhr dann zur Polizeistation. Mark tat es seinem Sohn gleich und machte sich auf ins Community General Hospital.  
  
2. Kapitel: Polizeistation  
  
Kaum hatte Steve in seinem Büro Platz genommen, klingelte sein Telefon. „ Lt. Steve Sloan, LAPD?"„ Sloan, kommen Sie bitte sofort in mein Büro!" „ Bin auf dem Weg Chief." Steve seufzte: „ Auch das noch." Im Büro angekommen, setzte Chief Masters ein grimmiges Gesicht auf. „ Na endlich Sloan! Hören Sie: Man hat sich anscheinend über Sie beschwert." Steve fiel aus allen Wolken. „ Was?"„ Sie haben ganz richtig gehört."„ Ich bin mir keiner Schuld bewusst." „ Sie müssen heute Nacht eine Frau ziemlich böse angefahren haben." „ Ich habe sie nicht beschumpfen oder sonst etwas dergleichen Chief. Ich habe nicht einmal mit ihr gesprochen."„ Tut mir leid Sloan, aber leider hat das Thomas Ferris bestätigt."„ Ach kommen Sie Chief! Die Frau hatte es nicht anders verdient."„ Es tut mir sehr Leid Sloan, aber ich muss Sie bitten, mir Ihre Dienstmarke und Pistole auszuhändigen." „ Wie bitte?! Soll das heißen, dass ich suspendiert bin?"„ Tut mir leid Sloan." Steve nahm die Pistole und seine Dienstmarke und warf sie dem Chief auf den Tisch. „ Vielen Dank auch!"Mit diesen Worten verließ Steve die Station. Er stieg in seinen Wagen und fuhr davon. Unterwegs klingelte sein Handy. „ Was denn nun noch?!!", schrie er in den Hörer. „ Bitte helfen Sie mir. Ich werde bedroht! Oh Gott! Er will mich töten!" „ Ganz ruhig Miss! Wo sind Sie genau?"„ In dem Strandhaus. Es liegt in der Nähe vom Bakersfield Hafen." „ Halten Sie durch. Ich bin gleich bei Ihnen."Steve machte eine Vollbremsung und fuhr in die andere Richtung. Fünf Minuten später hielt er in der Nähe des Bakersfield Hafen. Mit seiner nicht vorhandenen Waffe fühlte er sich nicht wirklich sicher. Aber er musste der Frau unbedingt helfen. Als er alle Strandhäuser beobachtet hatte, stellte er fest, dass er die Frau nicht finden konnte. Da klingelte sein Handy noch einmal. „ Hallo?"„ Ich bin im Strandhaus 15. Ganz in der Nähe, bitte helfen Sie mir!" „ Ich bin gleich da."Steve rannte zum Strandhaus 15 und öffnete langsam die Türe. Niemand war zu sehen. Er betrat das Haus, als hinter ihm die Türe zufiel. Er drehte sich erschrocken um. Da stand eine Frau mit einer Pistole in der Hand. Sie zielte auf ihn: „Na endlich! Wurde auch Zeit, dass Sie mir in die Falle gehen." „ Wie bitte? Was soll das Ganze?" Ehe sich Steve richtig zurechtfinden konnte, hatte sie ihm bereits vier Kugeln verabreicht: Drei in die Brust und eine in den Bauch. Steve taumelte kurz nach Vorne, wollte noch etwas sagen und fiel auf den Boden. Die Frau beugte sich über ihn und lächelte: „ Der Absturz des Lt. Steve Sloan. Suspendiert, in die Falle gelockt, erschossen."Sie drehte sich um, verließ das Haus und schloss die Türe. Steve lag in seiner Blutlache. Während er an die Decke starrte und immer schwächer wurde, sah er noch einmal sein Leben an sich vorbeiziehen: Er als kleiner Junge am Strand mit seinen Eltern und seiner Schwester, sein erster Schulanfang, der Tod seiner Mutter, die Beerdigung, die Verzweiflung seines Vaters, sein Highschoolabschluss als Klassenbester, die Ausbildung zum Polizisten, das Anhängen seiner Dienstmarke, das enttäuschte und zugleich stolze Gesicht seines Vaters, das Aufsteigen zum Lieutenant, seine Affären, Jesse, Amanda, seine Wohnung, seine ersten Fälle mit seinem Vater und letztendlich seine Suspendierung. Steve stöhnte. Seine Atmung wurde zusehends schwächer. Irgendwann wurde es um ihn herum schwarz. Von irgendwo weit weg hörte er eine Türe aufgehen. Eine weibliche, junge Stimme schrie: „ O Gott!"Er merkte, dass sich jemand über ihn beugte. Eine Frau mit blauen Augen und langem blonden Haar. „ Ein Engel.", flüsterte er. „ Bleiben Sie ganz ruhig liegen. Ich rufe einen Krankenwagen. Er wird gleich hier sein. Halten Sie durch."Steve versuchte zu lächeln. „ Durchlöchert wie ein Schweizer Käse, stimmt's?"Sie versuchte ebenfalls zu lächeln. „ So kann man es auch nennen."Steve stöhnte. Sein Kreislauf verabschiedete sich allmählich. „ Wie ist Ihr Name Miss?"„ Vivian. Vivian Norton." „ Vivian? Ein schöner Name."„ Und Sie? Wie lautet Ihr Name?" „ Steve. Lt. Steve Sloan."„ Steve ist auch ein schöner Name."In diesem Moment verlor Steve die Kontrolle über seinen Körper. Es wurde schwarz vor seinen Augen und plötzlich war er weg. Vivian beugte sich über ihn: „ Steve! Steve! Nicht schlappmachen. Der Krankenwagen kommt gleich!"Er öffnete ein letztes Mal kurz die Augen, griff nach ihrer Hand und meinte: „ Sagen Sie meinem Vater Mark Sloan, dass ich ihn immer geliebt habe, hören Sie?" „ Ich verspreche es."„ Das ist gut. Das ist gut.", sagte er und die Dämmerung überkam ihn. In diesem Augenblick kamen die Sanitäter zur Türe herein. Sie legten Steve mehrere Zugänge, schlossen ihn an einen Herzmonitor an, zogen ihm eine Sauerstoffmaske über und sahen sich die Schusswunden an. „ Das sieht schlecht aus. Ich glaube kaum, dass er es bis ins Krankenhaus schafft.", meinte der eine Sanitäter. „ Wenn wir ihn hier lassen stirbt er erst recht. Wir müssen es wagen."„ Er ist der Sohn von Dr. Mark Sloan!", mischte sich nun Vivian ein. „ Dr. Mark Sloans Sohn? Komm Michael! Beeilen wir uns!" „ Community General?"„ Ja!"Michael und Rick luden Steve in die Ambulanz. Während der Fahrt blieb Steves' Herz stehen, Die Sanitäter schockten ihn einige Male – ohne Erfolg...  
  
Kapitel 3: Community General Hospital  
  
Jesse hatte bereits über Funk mitbekommen, dass ein Schwerverletzter auf dem Weg war. Als die Türen der Notaufnahme aufgerissen wurden und die Trage an ihm vorbeigeschoben wurde, erkannte Jesse, dass es Steve war. „ O mein Gott, das ist ja Steve! Was ist passiert?"„ Eine Frau hat ihn auf dem Boden gefunden. Er hat vier Einschüsse. Drei in der Brust und einen im Bauch. Kein Puls und keine Atmung vorhanden. Wir beleben ihn seit fast zehn Minuten." „ O.k. In den Schockraum 3. Schnell! Ich benötige Röntgenaufnahmen, Ultraschall und Blutsticks. Gebt ihm noch eine zusätzliche Infusion mit Ringerlösung und ich benötige einen Tubus!" Die Schwester reichte Jesse den Schlauch. „ Laryngoskop!- O.k. Ich bin drin! Schließt ihn an das Beatmungsgerät an!"Jesse setzte die Herzmassage fort. „ Kammerflimmern Dr. Travis!", rief die Schwester. „ Den Defibrillator, schnell!"Jesse setzte die Paddles an. „ Laden auf 260.- Achtung, zur Seite und Schuss!"Steves Körper bäumte sich auf, als der Strom durch seinen Körper fuhr. „ Keine Veränderung Dr. Travis!"„ Laden auf 300!" „ Wieder nichts!", rief die Schwester, nachdem Steves' Herz keine Reaktion zeigte. „ Verdammt! Wir verlieren ihn! Geben Sie mir eine Ampulle Adrenalin und dann versuchen wir es mit 360!"Jesse nahm die Ampulle Adrenalin und setzte die Nadel direkt über Steves' Herz an. Dann stach er zu. Anschließend griff er ein letztes Mal zum Defibrillator. Dieses Mal hatten sie mehr Glück. „ Puls kehrt langsam zurück. Er liegt jetzt bei 40 Schlägen die Minute." „ Gebt ihm nochmals ein kreislaufstabilisierendes Mittel und dann ab in den OP!" Die Trage wurde direkt in den OP geschoben. Weder Amanda noch Mark waren zu sehen. „ Wenn Sie Dr. Sloan sehen, dann sagen Sie ihm, dass ich im OP bin und er dringend auf mich warten soll!"Mit diesen Worten war Jesse im OP- Bereich verschwunden.  
  
Kapitel 4: Operationssaal  
  
„Klemme!"Die Schwester reichte Jesse die Klemme. „Tupfer!" Nachdem Jesse alle Schussverletzungen freigelegt hatte, schwand seine Zuversicht. „ O nein! Seine Milz hat keine Chance mehr, sich zu regenerieren. Sein rechter Lungenflügel ist bereits kollabiert und seine Leber hat auch ziemlich was abbekommen. Die vierte Kugel steckt in seinem Dickdarm. Ich denke, dass wird ein langer Tag werden."Die anderen Ärzte nickten und so versuchten sie gemeinsam, Steves Leben zu retten. Mark wunderte sich, warum er vor dem OP auf Jesse warten sollte. Seine Uhr sagte ihm, dass er nun seit fast vier Stunden hier unten wartete. Da ging eine Tür auf und Jesse kam direkt auf Mark zu. „ Jesse! Wehe Sie haben mich hier umsonst warten lassen!"„ Mark, ich muss gleich wieder zurück in den OP."„ Sagen Sie schon Jesse! Wer ist es?"Jesse senkte den Blick: „ Mark – Es ist Steve!"Mark erstarrte: „ Steve? Aber Steve ist doch auf seiner Station!"„ Es wurde auf ihn vier Mal geschossen – sieht nicht gut aus." Mark musste sich an der Wand abstützen. „ Steve, bitte nicht." Jesse klopfte Mark auf die Schulter. „ Ich muss dann mal wieder." „ Wie lange wird die Operation noch dauern?"Jesse zuckte mit den Schultern. „ Keine Ahnung Mark. Es hängt ganz von der Schwere seiner Verletzungen ab." „ Ich gehe in mein Büro. Pagen Sie mich an, falls es etwas Neues gibt."Mark lief mit gesenktem Kopf davon. Jesse stand noch einen Augenblick da, bevor er wieder den OP betrat. Während Mark in seinem Büro saß, griff er nach einem Bild, auf dem Steve abgebildet war. Eine Träne rollte ihm über die Wange. In diesem Moment klopfte es an der Türe und Amanda kam herein. „ Mark! Um Gottes Willen! Was ist passiert?"Er fiel Amanda um den Hals: „ Amanda, es ist Steve! Man hat auf ihn geschossen. Jesse ist bei ihm, aber... es sieht nicht sehr gut aus."„ Du liebe Güte. Das ist ja schrecklich. Kommen Sie Mark. Gehen wir einen Kaffee trinken und dann erzählen Sie mir, was genau passiert ist." In der Zwischenzeit versuchten die Ärzte vergeblich, die Kugel aus Steves' Darm zu entfernen. „ Verdammt! Die Kugel klemmt. Gebt mir eine Zange!", forderte Jesse, nachdem er es mit allen möglichen Instrumenten versucht hatte. Er setzte die Zange an und schaffte es schließlich, die Kugel herauszuiehen. „ Der Darm selbst ist doch nicht so schwer verletzt worden, wie ich dachte. Dr. Peterson, Sie übernehmen hier. Ich kümmere mich nun um seine Leber und Lunge. Dr. Louis, Sie kümmern sich um seine Milz." Fünf Stunden später ging Marks Pager los. „ Sie sind fertig.", sagte er zu Amanda, die die ganze Zeit bei ihm gewesen war. „ Dann nichts wie hin.", meinte sie mit einem aufmunterten Lächeln. Als beide vor dem OP ankamen, wartete Jesse bereits auf die beiden. Seine OP-Kleidung noch an, blutverschmiert und verschwitzt. „ Wie geht es Steve? Was ist mit ihm? Sagen Sie schon Jesse!", flehte Mark. „ Sein Zustand ist kritisch. Die Kugeln haben seine Milz zerstört, seine Leber verletzt, die Lunge schwer getroffen und den Dickdarm erwischt."„ O mein Gott!", seufzte Mark. „ Er liegt im Koma und es ist nicht abzusehen, wann er wieder erwachen wird. Sein Lungenflügel ist kollabiert und wir mussten ihn wieder aufrichten. Er hat fast drei Liter Blut verloren, was die Sache nicht gerade leichter macht."„ Wie stehen seine Chancen?", wollte Mark wissen. Jesses' Gesicht wurde ernst: „ Nicht gut." „Ich muss zu ihm! Wo liegt er Jesse?" „Intensivstation, Raum 431."„ Danke Jesse!"Mit diesen Worten war Mark auf und davon.  
  
Kapitel 5: Intensivstation  
  
Mark saß an Steves' Bett. Sein Sohn lag leblos und blass in seinem Bett, angeschlossen an verschiedene Monitore, ein Beatmungsgerät half ihm beim Atmen. Steves' ganzer Körper war von einem großen Pflaster verdeckt. Mehrere Schläuche führten aus seinem Körper. Mark nahm Steves' Hand und drückte sie fest. „ Als Deine Mutter damals starb, habe ich alles versucht, um Dich vor gefährlichen Situationen zu schützen. Aber irgendwie sehe ich das heute als Fehler. In dem Moment, als Du mir sagtest, dass Du Polizist werden möchtest, war mir klar, dass es mit dem Beschützen vorbei war. Jeden Tag habe ich Angst, wenn Du das Haus verlässt. Jeden Tag. Tja und heute? Heute habe ich Dich wieder verloren."„Dr. Sloan?"Mark schreckte hoch. „ Ähm, ja?"„ Ein Chief Masters möchte Sie gerne sprechen." „ Ich komme sofort."Mark stand auf und drückte noch einmal Steves' Hand, bevor er den Raum verließ. „ Hi Chief Masters.""Dr. Sloan! Es tut mir sehr leid." „ Wie ist das überhaupt passiert?"„ Lt. Sloan wurde heute Morgen vom Dienst suspendiert."„ Wie bitte?"„ Es tut mir leid. Wir wissen auch nicht, was genau passiert ist. Aber wir vermuten, dass Man Lt. Sloan in eine Falle gelockt hat."„ Hat die Falle eventuell etwas mit seiner Suspendierung zu tun?"„ Möglich wäre es. Eine Frau hat sich gestern Abend beschwert, dass Lt. Sloan sie beleidigt und belästigt hätte." „ Was hat Steve daraufhin erwidert?"„ Nichts. Er wollte sich dazu nicht äußern."„ Danke Chief."„ Wie geht es ihm?"„ Die Ärzte befürchten, dass er die Nacht nicht übersteht."„ Das, das tut mir sehr leid Dr. Sloan." „ Ja, mir auch!"Mark wendete sich zum Gehen. „ Wissen Sie Chief, ich kenne meinen Sohn. Ich kenne ihn besser als jeder andere, mit dem er zu tun hat. Und ich weiß, dass Steve stets ruhig und besonnen ist. Ich kann mir einfach nicht vorstellen, dass mein Sohn Frauen beschimpft oder belästigt. Wenn Sie mich nun bitte entschuldigen würden. Ich wäre gerne bei meinem Sohn." Chief Masters nickte. „ Selbstverständlich Dr. Sloan." Am Abend schaute Jesse noch einmal bei Mark und Steve vorbei. „ Hey Mark." „ Hi Jesse!"„ Irgendeine Veränderung?"„ Leider nicht." Jesse griff nach dem Krankenblatt. „ Sein Zustand verbessert sich nur langsam. Ich bin mir aber trotzdem sicher, dass Steve es schaffen wird. Wir warten die Nacht ab, dann sehen wir weiter."„ Jesse?"„ Ja?"„ Danke Jesse!"Jesse lächelte. „ Schon gut Mark!" Er klopfte ihm auf die Schulter. „ Er schafft es bestimmt!" Am nächsten Morgen gegen neun Uhr kam Amanda, um nach den beiden zu sehen. „ Hallo Mark, gibt's was Neues?"„ Morgen Amanda, leider nicht." „Sind Sie die ganze Nacht bei Steve geblieben?" „ Ich bin ein paar Mal kurz eingeschlafen."„ Gehen Sie doch nach Hause Mark. Es nützt Steve auch nichts, wenn Sie sich hier quälen."„ Ich weiß. Aber bitte verstehen Sie Amanda, dass ich ihn einfach nicht alleine lassen kann." „ Ist schon in Ordnung. Ich habe Ihnen übrigens einen Kaffee mitgebracht." „ Danke Amanda."Mark nahm den Kaffee gerne an. „ Also, ich muss dann mal wieder. Ich schau' später noch einmal vorbei, o.k.?"„ Tun Sie das." Kurz nachdem Amanda das Zimmer verlassen hatte, kam Jesse zur morgendlichen Visite. „ Hey Mark."„ Guten Morgen Jesse! Kommen Sie, um nach Steve zu sehen?" „ Richtig. Aber vielleicht sollte ich mich erst um Sie kümmern?"„ Nein danke Jesse, das ist wirklich nicht nötig. Mir geht's gut. Wirklich." „ Sie gefallen mir aber gar nicht. Sie sind so blass. Ich würde Sie gerne untersuchen, um sicherzugehen, dass Ihnen auch wirklich nichts fehlt." „ Jesse. Ich sagte dich, dass ich in Ordnung bin."Jesse gab sich geschlagen. „ O.k. Mark, wie Sie wollen. Ich werde mich nun um Steve kümmern. Hoffentlich ist Ihr Sohn in besserer Verfassung als Sie."„ Ich fühl mich super."Jesse griff nach dem Krankenblatt und sah sich die letzten Notizen der Nachtschwester an. „ Sein Kreislauf ist nicht wirklich stabiler geworden. Das wundert mich. Er hat gestern noch zwei Bluttransfusionen erhalten. Ich verstehe das einfach nicht." Jesse blätterte weiter. „ Sauerstoffsättigung liegt bei 60%. Für seine kollabierte Lunge sind diese Werte nicht einmal so schlecht. Blutdruck über Nacht weitgehend stabil. Trotzdem ist er noch lange nicht über den Berg." Jesse schloss das Krankenblatt und wendete sich Mark zu. „ Mark? Alles o.k. mit Ihnen? Hey! Sie schlafen ja!"Mark schreckte hoch. „ Was? Was?" „ Ich sagte gerade, dass Sie schlafen."„ Ich schlafe nicht. Ich bin nur etwas erschöpft." Jesse sah ihn durchdringend an: „ Kommen Sie Mark! Machen Sie sich doch nichts vor!"Mark seufzte. „ Ja Jesse. Sie haben ja recht." Jesse musste nun doch lächeln. „ Machen Sie mal kurz den Arm hoch." Mark befolgte die Anweisung von Jesse und wartete ab, was dieser sagen würde. „ Ihr Blutdruck ist sehr niedrig und der Puls etwas langsam."„ Verzeihen Sie Jesse. Ich bin einfach fertig. Das mit Steve nimmt mich sehr mit. Ich kann bald nicht mehr. Es ist schlimm für einen Vater, seinen Sohn ständig in solchen Situationen sehen zu müssen."„ Ich weiß was Sie durchmachen. Als Freund von Steve fällt es mir noch schwerer ihn zu behandeln." „ Ich bin froh, dass er Sie hat Jesse! Ganz ehrlich."„ Sie machen mich ganz verlegen Mark, wissen Sie das?"Mark lächelte nur und zupfte sein Hemd wieder zurecht. „ Also, ich muss dann mal wieder. Die Notaufnahme ruft. Sollte irgendetwas sein, Sie wissen ja, wo und wie Sie mich erreichen."„ Danke Jesse!"  
  
5.Kapitel: Drei Tage später  
  
Mark hatte jeden Tag am Bett seines Sohnes gewartet, aber Steve war nicht erwacht. Allmählich fing Mark an, sich Sorgen zu machen. Es war gegen sechs Uhr abends, als Mark ein Buch las. Völlig vertieft in das Buch merkte Mark nicht, dass Steve allmählich aus dem Koma erwachte. Erst als der Herzmonitor anfing, einen schnelleren Herzrhythmus zu melden, blickte Mark auf. Völlig überrascht lief er an das Bett seines Sohnes. „ Steve! Steve mein Sohn, kannst Du mich hören?"Steves' Hand zitterte. Mark ergriff sie und hielt sie fest. Steve merkte, dass jemand seine Hand drückte. Vorsichtig öffnete er die Augen. Das grelle Licht, das ihn begrüßte, blendete ihn. Erst langsam wurde ihm bewusst, wo er sich befand. Ihm war nur nicht ganz klar, warum. Da vernahm er eine vertraute Stimme. Er wollte seinem Vater so vieles sagen, aber der Schlauch in seinem Mund hinderte ihn am Sprechen. Mark merkte, dass sein Sohn etwas sagen wollte und beruhigte ihn: „ Ganz ruhig Sohn. Es ist alles in Ordnung. Du hattest einen schweren Unfall. Jemand hat auf Dich geschossen. Du hast drei Tage im Koma gelegen." Jesse betrat das Zimmer, als er sah, dass Steve aus dem Koma erwacht war. „ Hey Kumpel! Wurde auch Zeit, dass Sie wieder zu uns zurückkommen. Wir dachten schon, Sie würden uns alleine lassen." Steve sah Jesse mit fragenden Augen an. Jesse verstand seinen Blick und sah Steve nun doch etwas ernster an. „ Jemand hat auf Sie geschossen, Steve. Ingesamt vier Mal. Die Kugeln haben Ihren Darm getroffen, Ihre Leber wurde schwer verletzt, Ihre Milz wurde zerstört und Ihr linker Lungenflügel wurde getroffen, sodass er kollabierte. Wir mussten eine Drainage legen. Bis jetzt hat sich Ihre Lunge nicht hundertprozentig regeneriert. Deshalb werden wir Sie noch eine Weile am Beatmungsgerät lassen. Ich würde Ihnen das ja gerne ersparen, aber solange die Lunge nicht vollständig ausgeheilt ist, kann ich das nicht verantworten."Steve nickte nur. Er hatte große Schmerzen. Jeder Atemstoß, der aus dem Beatmungsgerät kam, schmerzte höllisch. Als Jesse ihn dann auch noch abtastete, zuckte er zusammen. Jesse merkte sofort, dass mit seinem Freund etwas nicht stimmte. Er verlangte nach einer Schwester. Als diese das Zimmer betrat, meinte Jesse: „ Carol, seien Sie gut und geben mir ein Schmerzmittel."„ Sofort Dr. Travis." Als Jesse Steve das Schmerzmittel gegeben hatte, merkte Steve, wie die Schmerzen langsam nachließen. „Fühlen Sie sich jetzt besser?"Steve hob den Daumen nach oben. Jesse lächelte. „ Na also. Ich werde in Ihr Krankenblatt eintragen, dass Sie alle zwei Stunden ein Schmerzmittel erhalten." Dann wendete sich Jesse Mark zu. „ Mark, kann ich Sie einen Augenblick sprechen?" Vor der Türe machte Jesse ein sehr besorgtes Gesicht. „ Stimmt etwas nicht Jesse?", fragte Mark alarmiert. „ Mir gefällt seine Lunge nicht. Haben Sie gesehen, wie viel Flüssigkeit in dem Beutel ist?"„ Ich weiß. Das ist mir bereits auch aufgefallen. Es scheint so, als ob sich die Wunde nicht schließt."„ Genau das macht mir Sorgen. Steves' Blutdruck ist seit Tagen unverändert niedrig."„ Was wollen Sie nun tun, Jesse? Abwarten?" Jesse schüttelte den Kopf. „ Ich würde gerne einige Ultraschallaufnahmen machen. Ich will wissen, woher das viele Blut kommt."„ Ich verstehe. Wann wollen Sie die Untersuchung durchführen?"„ Sobald wie möglich. Wir sollten nicht warten, bis es zu spät ist."„ Da haben Sie recht.", stimmte Mark zu. „ Ich habe die Untersuchung für zwei Uhr eingetragen."„ Und was soll ich Steve sagen?" „ Am besten nichts. Wir behaupten, es sei eine Routineuntersuchung."  
  
Kapitel 6: Eine Diagnose  
  
„ Also Steve! Sie wissen ja, wie eine Ultraschalluntersuchung aussieht. Ich werde nun etwas Gel auf Ihrem Brustkorb verteilen und dann anschließend einen Blick auf Ihre Organe werfen."Mark stand neben Steve. „Ich warte draußen auf Dich."Mark versuchte die Nervosität zu verbergen, aber das Zittern seiner Hände war nicht zu übersehen. Vor der Türe holte er erst einmal tief Luft. In diesem Moment kam Amanda auf ihn zugerannt. „ Mark? Hey Mark! Ich habe gehört, dass Steve aus dem Koma erwacht ist, stimmt das?" „ Das stimmt."„ Wo ist er? Kann ich Ihn sehen? Wie geht es Ihm denn?" Amanda merkte, dass Mark ihr etwas verschwieg. „ Mark? Was ist los?" „ Steve... Er wird gerade untersucht."Amanda sah ihn fragend an. „ Jesse sieht sich gerade seine Lunge an. Er vermutet, dass sich die Naht nicht schließt. Im Wundbeutel ist viel zu viel Blut und Flüssigkeit." „ Das ist ja furchtbar. Warum haben Sie mir das nicht eher gesagt?"„ Ich wollte Sie nicht unnötig beunruhigen Amanda."Amanda wollte noch etwas hinzufügen, als Jesse aus Steves' Zimmer kam. Sein Blick verriet bereits alles. „ Nein Jesse. Sagen Sie es nicht."„ Tut mir leid Mark, aber ich fürchte wir kommen um eine zweite Operation nicht herum."Mark schluckte kurz. „ Weiß er es schon?"„ Ich denke, Sie sollten es ihm besser sagen."„ Das kann ich nicht."„ Kommen Sie Mark! Sie schaffen das schon!", meinte Jesse. Mark betrat den Raum und holte tief Luft, bevor er an das Bett seines Sohnes trat. „ Steve?"Er griff vorsichtig nach seinem Arm. „ Bist Du wach?" Sein Sohn sah ihn mit durchdringenden Augen an. „ Steve, ich weiß nicht, wie ich Dir das am besten sagen soll. Aus Deiner kollabierten Lunge kommt immer noch sehr viel Blut. Jesse hat deshalb einen Ultraschall machen lassen, um zu sehen, warum Deine Lunge immer noch blutet." Mark machte eine kurze Pause und wartete auf eine Reaktion seines Sohnes. Aber Steve sah ihn ohne jede Regung an. „ Der Ultraschall zeigt, dass die Naht an einigen Stellen wieder aufgegangen ist und Jesse ist sicher, dass sie nicht mehr lange hält. Aus diesem Grund will Dich Jesse ein zweites Mal operieren." In diesem Moment griff Steve nach Marks' Hand und drückte sie fest, wobei er mit dem Kopf verneinte. „ Steve, bitte! Du weißt doch nicht, was Du tust!" Er machte eine kurze Pause. „ Du wirst sterben, wenn Du Dich nicht operieren lässt! Ist Dir das klar?"Als Antwort erhielt Mark ein deutliches Nicken. Geknickt verließ Mark das Zimmer. Jesse und Amanda überfielen ihn sofort mit Fragen. „ Hat er eingewilligt?", wollte Amanda wissen. „ Hast Du ihm den Eingriff schon erklärt?", fragte Jesse. Da brach es aus Mark wie ein Sturzbach hervor: „ Jesse, Amanda... Er hat verneint." „ Waaas?!", riefen beide fassungslos. „ Es ist leider wahr. Steve wünscht keine zweite Operation."„ Das kann doch nicht wahr sein. Ist ihm denn nicht klar, dass er sterben wird, wenn er es nicht tut?", erkundigte sich Jesse. Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren, stürmte Jesse in Steves Zimmer. Er war außer sich vor Zorn. Gerade wollte er Steve eine Standpauke halten, als sein Blick auf den Wundbeutel fiel. Steve hatte in den letzten zehn Minuten 250ml Blut verloren. Jesse wusste, dass die Naht nicht mehr halten würde und wusste nicht, was er nun tun sollte. Auf der einen Seite hatte Steve ein deutliches „nein"zur Operation gegeben, auf der anderen Seite war da aber noch Jesse Travis, der Freund von Steve, der sich heftigst dagegen sträubte, seinen Freund sterben zu lassen. Als er wieder aufblickte, war das Gesicht seines Freundes noch blasser geworden und Steves Augen waren nun geschlossen. Im Wundbeutel waren bereits neue 10ml nachgelaufen. Da griff Jesse zum Hörer und ließ alles für eine Notoperation vorbereiten. Anschließend drückte er den Schwesternzimmerknopf. Mark und Amanda standen immer noch vor der Türe und wunderten sich über Jesses plötzlichen Wutanfall, als mehrere Schwestern in Steves Zimmer rannten. Ehe Mark und Amanda die Situation richtig begriffen hatten, wurde eine Trage aus dem Zimmer geschoben. Jesse lief neben der Trage her, den Beatmungsbeutel in der Hand. „ Jesse! Wo wollen Sie hin? Was zum Teufel tun Sie da?", rief ihm Amanda hinterher. „ Es tut mir leid Amanda! Ich kann nicht einfach neben ihm stehen und zusehen wie er stirbt!"„ Aber Jesse! Das kann Sie den Job kosten!", schrie sie ihm noch hinterher, aber Jesse war bereits verschwunden. Mark stand völlig orientierungslos im Gang und sah der Trage nach, auf der sein Sohn lag. „ Mark? Mark? Alles o.k. mit Ihnen?" Er schreckte hoch. „ Was? Wer?" „ Meine Güte, Sie sind ja völlig durcheinander. Wissen Sie was? Ich bringe Sie nach Hause und dann schlafen Sie sich erst einmal aus, einverstanden?"Mark nickte stumm. „ Also gut. Lassen Sie uns gehen."  
  
Kapitel 7: Strandhaus  
  
Gegen 17.00Uhr erreichten Mark und Amanda endlich das Strandhaus. Mark stolperte Richtung Couch und war sofort eingeschlafen. Amanda deckte ihn zu und ließ ihn dann alleine. Auch sie war müde. Nicht nur, weil sie ebenfalls um Steve besorgt war, sondern weil sie obendrein eine 24Stunden – Schicht hinter sich hatte. Am nächsten Morgen erwachte Mark gegen 11.30Uhr. Überrascht sah er auf die Uhr. So lange hatte er noch nie geschlafen. Er rieb sich die Augen und beschloss, erst einmal unter die Dusche zu gehen. Nach der Dusche fühlte er sich deutlich besser. Mark verzichtete auf sein Frühstuck und fuhr direkt zur Klinik, um sich nach seinem Sohn zu erkundigen.  
  
Kapitel 8: Community General Hospital  
  
Mark betrat den Notaufnahmebereich und war überrascht, dass kaum Hektik herrschte. Normalerweise war gegen zwölf immer heftiger Andrang in der Notaufnahme. Unterwegs traf Mark Amanda. „ Hey Mark! Gut ausgeruht?" Sie strahlte ihn an. „ Danke Amanda. Ich fühle mich zumindest ausgeruhter. Wo finde ich Jesse?"„ Jesse? Jesse liegt vermutlich auf irgendeiner Couch. Er hat die ganze Nacht durchgearbeitet."„ Aha. Danke Amanda. Ich werde ihn schon finden."Mark lief den Gang entlang. Sollte er zuerst nach Steve schauen, oder doch lieber gleich mit Jesse reden? Schließlich ging er zur Pforte. Eine dicke Schwester saß gerade über Akten gebeugt am Schreibtisch. Sie hatte einen Kaugummi im Mund und schmatzte. „ Was kann ich für Sie tun?", fragte sie in einem ziemlich unfreundlichen Ton. „ Guten Tag. Ich bin Dr. Sloan. Ich wollte wissen, wo mein Sohn Steve Sloan liegt?" „ Ach Sie sind es Dr. Sloan. Ihr Sohn liegt auf der Intensivstation Raum 539.", sagte die Schwester in einem überfreundlichen Ton. „ Danke. Haben Sie vielen dank."„ Aber bitte Dr. Sloan. Für Sie tue ich doch alles." Mark rannte zum nächsten Aufzug und fuhr nach oben.  
  
Kapitel 9: Intensivstation für besonders kritische Patienten  
  
Als Mark sich umgezogen hatte, durfte er endlich in das Zimmer seines Sohnes. Der Anblick von Steve war nicht sehr angenehm: Er lag regungslos in seinem Bett, ein Beatmungsgerät half ihm auch weiterhin beim Atmen. An der Seite des Bettes hing ein Wundbeutel. Mark sah, dass sich in dem Wundbeutel schwarzes, altes Blut befand. Es hatte also keine neuen Nachblutungen gegeben. Beruhigt setzte er sich in den Sessel, der neben dem Bett seines Sohnes stand. Mark nahm die Hand seines Sohnes. „ Du kannst froh sein, einen Freund wie Jesse zu haben. Er hat Deinen Entschluss nicht einfach so hingenommen. Gegen Deinen Willen hat er Dir das Leben gerettet, weil er Dich so gern hat. Diese Freundschaft solltest Du nie aufgegeben." Mark seufzte. Er merkte, wie seine Augen feucht wurden. Schnell wischte er sich die ersten Tränen ab. Da klopfte es an der Türe. Es war ein sehr leises Klopfen. Vorsichtig ging die Türe auf und Jesse ging auf Mark zu. „ Guten Morgen Jesse. Haben Sie schon ausgeschlafen?"Der junge Doktor rieb sich verschlafen die Augen. „ Nicht wirklich."„ Hat Sie Steve nicht schlafen lassen?"„ Nicht ganz..."Mark merkte, dass Jesse etwas sehr bedrückte. „ Jesse? Was ist los? So kenne ich Sie gar nicht." Jesse holte tief Luft, bevor er Mark erklärte: „ Die Operation ist gut verlaufen."„ Warum machen Sie dann so ein ernstes Gesicht?", wollte Mark wissen. „ Als wir seine Lunge freigelegt hatten, konnten wir zuerst überhaupt nichts sehen. Aus seiner Lunge war fast ein Liter Blut ausgetreten. Als wir endlich freies Sichtfeld hatten, traute ich meinen Augen nicht. Die ganze Naht hatte sich aufgelöst. Wissen Sie, was ich meine?"„ Wollen Sie etwa damit sagen, dass jemand mit Absicht falsche Fäden verwendet hat, um Steve zu töten?" Jesse versuchte neutral zu wirken. „ Ich vermute es. Unsere OP-Schwestern sind bestens ausgebildet. Bis jetzt hat es so einen Fehler noch nicht gegeben. Ich halte es daher für unwahrscheinlich, dass es sich hier um einen Fehler handelt."„ Das bedeutet, dass irgendjemand Steve schaden möchte. Die Frage ist nur wer und warum?" „ Diese Frage kann ich Ihnen leider nicht beantworten Mark."„ Wann wird Steve zu sich kommen?" „ Wir haben ihn vorsichtshalber in ein künstliches Koma gelegt. Wir wollen nicht, dass sein Körper noch unnötig belastet wird. Außerdem kann sich Steve so nicht verletzen. Sie wissen ja selbst Mark, wie sehr Steve Krankenhäuser hasst." Mark gab sich geschlagen: „ Sie haben ja Recht Jesse. Wie lange wollen Sie ihn im Koma lassen?"„ Höchstens zwei Tage. Auf keinen Fall länger." „ Ich verstehe." Jesse blickte auf den Monitor. „ Sein Blutdruck hat sich schon wesentlich verbessert. Er liegt jetzt bei 80 zu 60. Ich denke, dass Steve sich vollständig regenerieren wird. Die Untersuchungen ergaben, dass alle anderen Organe normal arbeiten."„ Wenigstens eine gute Nachricht."  
  
Kapitel 10: Ein altes Lagerhaus  
  
„ Bist Du Dir ganz sicher?"„ Völlig sicher! Er ist noch am Leben. Ich habe es selbst gesehen!"„ Das darf doch nicht wahr sein! So ein hirnrissiger Vollidiot!" Cecile Gordon war außer sich vor Zorn. „ Ich dachte, ich hätte ihn getötet. So wie er am Boden lag..."„ Er war aber eben nicht tot. Ich war im Krankenhaus. Ich habe bei der Operation assistiert." „ Du hast doch hoffentlich nichts unversucht gelassen?"„ Aber wie kommst Du denn darauf? Ich habe vorsichtshalber die Fäden, mit der Dr. Travis die Lunge nähen sollte, vertauscht. Theoretisch gesehen, müsste Lt. Sloan jetzt verblutet sein."„ Das sind ja gute Neuigkeiten. Informiere mich, wenn Du etwas Neues herausgefunden hast."Cecile küsste ihren Komplizen. Mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht verschwand dieser.  
  
Kapitel 11: Community General Hospital  
  
Dr. Peterson schlich in die Pathologie. Dort angekommen, sah er sich alle Akten von den frisch Verstorbenen an. Geschockt stellte er fest, dass es keine Leiche mit dem Namen Sloan gab. Außer sich vor Zorn, lief er Richtung Pforte. Die dicke Schwester saß immer noch da und kaute ihren Kaugummi. „ Wo liegt Steve Sloan?", fragte er mit unfreundlicher Stimme. „ Wer will das wissen?"„ Dr. Peterson!"„ Peterson? Hier gibt es keinen Dr. Peterson. Sie müssen im falschen Krankenhaus gelandet sein." „ Ich will augenblicklich Steve Sloan sehen. Sofort!"„ Lernen Sie erst einmal Benehmen, bevor Sie andere Menschen aufsuchen."Da griff Peterson nach einer kleinen Pistole, die er geschickt in seinem Mantel versteckte. Nur die dicke Schwester konnte sie sehen. „ Zum letzten Mal, Miss! Ich will zu Steve Sloan!" „ Intensivstation. Raum 539.", gab die geschockte Schwester zur Antwort. „ Na bitte! Geht doch! Warum nicht gleich so? Ach übrigens..." Er drehte sich nochmals nach ihr um. „ Ein Wort und Sie sind tot!"Sie schüttelte nur den Kopf. Fassungslos lief Peterson den Korridor entlang. Dann griff er zum Handy. „ Ist er erledigt?", fragte eine Frauenstimme. „ Nein. Er lebt. Der Plan hat nicht funktioniert."„ Allmählich verliere ich die Geduld! Sieh zu, dass Du ihn noch heute Nacht erledigst, sonst glaubst Du zuerst dran!" Peterson schaltete sein Handy ab und überlegte, wie er Steve Sloan am besten beseitigen könnte.  
  
Kapitel 12: Intensivstation  
  
Mark hatte bis zum Abend bei Steve gesessen und gewartet. Die Blutungen hatten aufgehört und Steves Zustand verbesserte sich von Stunde zu Stunde. Jesse und Amanda hatten noch einmal kurz bei Mark vorbeigeschaut, bevor sie beide in den verdienten Feierabend gingen. Gegen neun Uhr schlief Mark ein. Auf seinem Schoss lag ein Buch mit dem Titel „Tot im Container". Während Mark schlief bemerkte er nicht, wie die Türe langsam geöffnet wurde. Eine vermummte Person ging auf Steves Bett zu – ein Seil in der Hand. Die maskierte Gestalt spannte das Seil und versuchte damit, Steve zu erdrosseln. Glücklicherweise fiel das Buch von Mark auf den Boden. Dieser erwachte von dem Aufprall und stellte mit Entsetzen fest, dass eine fremde Person gerade versuchte, seinen Sohn zu töten. Mark reagierte sofort und schrie den Mann an: „ Was zum Teufel tun Sie da?!" Der maskierte Mann drehte sich um und rannte so schnell er konnte aus dem Krankenhaus. Mark lief zu seinem Sohn hin und stellte erleichtert fest, dass es ihm gut ging. Er verließ das Zimmer und rief sofort die Polizei an.  
  
Kapitel 13: Altes Lagerhaus  
  
„Und Du hast es wieder nicht geschafft?"„ Es tut mir leid! Ich war gerade dabei, ihn zu töten, als dieser Dr. Mark Sloan aufgewacht ist. Ich war so nah dran und dann muss der Idiot von Doktor aufwachen."„ Tja mein lieber Mike... Ich befürchte, dass Du mich nun doch zu oft enttäuscht hast!" Sie zückte eine Pistole und richtete sie auf ihn. „ Nein. Bitte! Ich... Ich bin doch nicht schuld. Das kannst Du doch nicht machen!"„ O doch! Ich kann!" Mit diesen Worten erschoss sie Peterson. „ Scheint so, als müsste ich die Sache doch selbst in die Hand nehmen!"  
  
Kapitel 14: Intensivstation (Zwei Tage später)  
  
Steves Zustand hatte sich innerhalb der letzten zwei Tage sehr verbessert. Er würde es aus dem künstlichen Koma erweckt und seine Lunge hatte sich so weit regeneriert, dass das Beatmungsgerät überflüssig wurde. Es war gegen zwölf Uhr mittags. Mark saß an Steves Bett und konnte es kaum erwarten, dass sein Sohn aufwachte. Während er in seinem Buch weiterlas, bemerkte er nicht, dass Steve zu sich kam. Das erste, was Steve feststellte, waren ziemlich unangenehme Brustschmerzen. Als er versuchte, seine Augen zu öffnen, blendete ihn das grelle Licht. Langsam gewöhnten sich seine Augen an die Helligkeit. Sein Hals brannte beim Schlucken und fühlte sich ziemlich trocken an. Er drehte seinen Kopf zur Seite und sah seinen Vater, der immer noch versunken in sein Buch starrte. „ Dad?", flüsterte er kaum hörbar. Aber sein Vater schien ihn anscheinend nicht zu hören. „ Dad?", versuchte er es wieder. Endlich blickte Mark von seinem Buch auf. „ Steve? Steve!"Er rannte auf ihn zu und umarmte ihn. Er nahm dabei wenig Rücksicht auf Steves Verletzungen. „ Dad, Du tust mir weh."Sofort wich Mark zurück. „ Entschuldige Steve. Ich bin einfach so glücklich, dass ich Dich wieder habe."„ Ich weiß Dad, ich weiß."Er hustete. Dieses Kratzen im Hals war nicht gerade angenehm. Mark versuchte ihn zu beruhigen: „ Nicht sprechen Steve. Deine Stimme kommt in den nächsten Tagen von selbst zurück, aber im Moment solltest Du Deine Stimme schonen." „ Schon gut Dad. Es geht gleich wieder." Eine Weile schwiegen beide. „ Kannst du mir ein Glas Wasser besorgen?" „ Aber natürlich Steve." Mark verließ den Raum und ließ Steve alleine. Kurze Zeit später hatte er eine große Flasche Mineralwasser aufgetrieben. „ Hier Sohn! Dein Wasser!", strahlte er. Steve nahm das Glas und trank es hastig aus. „ Man könnte meinen, dass Du seit Tagen nichts mehr getrunken hast.", lachte Mark. „ Hab ich auch nicht Dad!"Seine Stimme hörte sich nun schon um einiges besser an. „ Wo ist Jesse?"„ Er arbeitet."„ Kannst Du ihn bitte holen? Ich muss mit ihm unter vier Augen reden."An Steves Tonfall wusste Mark, dass es etwas sehr Dringendes sein musste. Aus diesem Grund machte er sich sofort auf, um Jesse zu suchen.  
  
Kapitel 14: Notaufnahme  
  
Jesse stand vor dem Kaffeeautomaten und fluchte, dass dieser ihm keinen Kaffee ausschenkte, obwohl er gezahlt hatte. „ So ein verdammter Mist!" Er schlug mit dem Fuß gegen den Automaten. „ Probleme Jesse?" Jesse drehte sich erschrocken um. „ Mark! Müssen Sie mich so erschrecken?" Mark lächelte. „ Ich verstehe das einfach nicht. Zwei Dollar habe ich eingeworfen und wo bleibt mein Kaffee?"Er schlug mit der Faust gegen den Automaten. „ Du verfluchter Automat!"„ Ähm...Darf ich mal?"„ Nur zu Mark! Sie werden den Automaten auch nicht dazu bringen, mir meinen Kaffee zu geben."Mark drückte auf den Kaffeeknopf. Als ob nichts gewesen wäre, fing der Automat an zu summen und prompt hatte Jesse seinen Kaffee. Jesse stutzte: „ Wie zum Teufel haben Sie das gemacht?" „ Gewalt mein lieber Jesse, führt nicht immer zum gewünschten Erfolg." „ Danke für diese Weisheit. Ich werde es mir für die Zukunft merken!" Jesse nahm einen Schluck von dem Kaffee und verzog das Gesicht. „ Jetzt hab ich mich auch noch verbrannt!" „ Ach übrigens Jesse, Steve möchte Sie sehen."„ Steve? Ist er wach?" Mark nickte. Jesse drückte Mark den Kaffeebecher in die Hand und rannte zum Aufzug.  
  
Kapitel 15: Intensivstation  
  
Steve überlegte, was er gegen seine Langeweile tun könnte. Er hasste es, im Krankenhaus zu liegen, ohne etwas tun zu können. Und noch mehr hasste er es, auf der Intensivstation zu liegen. Gerade wollte er sich das Buch greifen, dass auf Marks Sessel lag, als die Türe aufgerissen wurde und Jesse hereinstürmte. „ Hey Steve! Schön, dass Sie wieder zu sich gekommen sind. Wie fühlen Sie sich?"„ Mein ganzer Brustkorb schmerzt, ich habe Halsschmerzen und mein Bauch fühlt sich an, als ob er gleich zerreißen würde."„ Gegen die Schmerzen kann ich Ihnen gerne etwas geben." „ Nicht nötig. Die Schmerzen sind zum Aushalten."„ Sie wollten mich sprechen?" „ Sie wissen doch hoffentlich, warum..." Jesse wusste es nicht: „ Nein. Ehrlich gesagt nicht direkt."„ Sie wussten ganz genau, dass ich eine zweite Operation ablehnte. Warum also trotzdem?" Jesse schluckte. Mit solchen Worten hatte er nicht gerechnet. „ Ich...ich... Ich konnte es einfach nicht."„ Was konnten Sie nicht? Mich sterben lassen?" Der junge Arzt nickte stumm. „ Wieso? Wieso Jesse?!"„ Es ging einfach nicht." „ Tun Sie mir einen Gefallen Jesse?"„ Welchen denn?" „ Verschwinden Sie aus meinem Zimmer!"„ Aber Steve..."„ Raus!" Völlig geschockt verließ Jesse das Zimmer. Er konnte es nicht glauben. Der Mann, von dem er dachte, dass er sein bester Freund sei, wollte ihn nicht mehr sehen. Jesse war zwar einiges gewohnt und konnte vieles wegstecken, aber jetzt gerade fühlte er einen dicken Klos im Hals. Steve lag in seinem Bett. Er war immer noch wütend. Wie konnte Jesse es wagen, gegen seinen Willen zu handeln? Steve schlug mit der Faust gegen die Matratze.  
  
Kapitel 16: Notaufnahme  
  
Mark wollte gerade den Knopf für den Aufzug betätigen, als Jesse aus dem Fahrstuhl ausstieg. „ Hey Jesse, was hat Steve gesagt?"„ Garnichts.", log Jesse und versuchte sich an Mark vorbeizudrängeln. „ Nun mal langsam Jesse! Hat er sich gefreut über Ihren Besuch?"Jesse kämpfte mit den Tränen. Warum musste Mark nun auch noch in dieser Wunde rumstochern? Irgendwie schaffte er es doch, sich von Mark loszulösen. So schnell er konnte, rannte er aus dem Krankenhaus. Mark ahnte, dass irgendetwas zwischen Jesse und Steve vorgefallen sein musste. Er beschloss, seinen Sohn selbst zu fragen. Mit diesen Worten stieg er in den Aufzug.  
  
Kapitel 17: Community General Hospital  
  
„Ah! Also das ist der Freund von Steve Sloan. Sehr interessant. Wollen doch mal sehen, ob ich nicht durch ihn an Steve rankomme." Cecile hatte sich hinter einem Schrank versteckt und das Gespräch zwischen Mark und Jesse mitbekommen. Als der junge Arzt an ihr vorbeigerannt war und sie erkannte, dass er Richtung Parkplatz lief, schlich sie ihm hinterher. Sie hatte Glück. Ihr Auto stand in der Nähe seines Wagens. So war es für sie kein Problem, ihm bis nach Hause zu folgen...  
  
Kapitel 18: Intensivstation  
  
Mark klopfte an die Zimmertüre. „ Herein!", hörte er Steves Stimme sagen. Mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht ging Mark auf seinen Sohn zu. „ Stell Dir vor! Du wirst morgen früh auf eine normale Station verlegt. Die Ärzte sind sehr zufrieden mit Deinem Zustand."„ Na großartig. Eine Entlassung aus dem Krankenhaus wäre mir lieber."„ Vielleicht kann ich Dich ja tatsächlich nach Hause mitnehmen. Ich werde gleich nachher mit Dr. Mujak reden, einverstanden?"„ Eine gute Idee Dad." „ Ach übrigens! Ich habe vorhin Jesse getroffen."„ Und?"„ Er wirkte auf mich ziemlich traurig. Hattet ihr Streit?"Steve schwieg. „ Du hast ihn doch nicht etwa zur Rede gestellt?" Eisernes Schweigen. „ Wie konntest Du das Jesse nur antun?" Steve schwieg weiter. „ Eigentlich solltest Du froh sein, so einen Freund zu haben! Stattdessen machst Du ihn fertig. Kannst Du dir eigentlich vorstellen, wie schwer ihm diese Entscheidung gefallen ist? Er hat gegen Vorschriften verstoßen, nur um Dein Leben zu retten Steve! Ist Dir das eigentlich klar?!" Mark war außer sich vor Zorn. Er wusste, dass Steve einen eigensinnigen Charakter hatte, aber das er Jesse so behandelt hatte, war absolut nicht gerechtfertigt. Da sein Sohn ohnehin nichts sagen wollte, verließ er das Zimmer um nach Amanda zu suchen.  
  
Kapitel 19: Polizeistation  
  
„ Weiß man schon, wer die Leiche ist?", wollte Masters wissen. „ Noch nicht. Der Mann hatte keinen Ausweis oder Ähnliches bei sich. Wir warten noch auf die Obduktionsergebnisse.", erwiderte ein anderer Polizist. „ Wie ich das liebe. Ich hasse unbekannte Leichen." „ Der Fundort war sehr eigenartig. Ein altes Lagerhaus. Ich wüsste doch zu gerne, was ein Mann in einem verlassenen Lagerhaus zu suchen hat."„ War es Selbstmord?", fragte Masters. „ Nein. Wir haben keine Waffe gefunden. Bei einem Selbstmord ist die Waffe in der Regel auch zu finden."„ Das weiß ich selbst. Sie gehen also von einem Mord aus!"„ Ja, das tue ich."„ Für wann ist die Obduktion angesetzt?"„ Für drei Uhr."„ In Ordnung. Geben Sie mir Bescheid, sobald Sie etwas wissen."  
  
Kapitel 20: Obduktionsraum  
  
Amanda Bentley war gerade damit beschäftigt, sich die Leiche anzusehen, als Mark die Türe öffnete. „ Hallo Amanda. Ich dachte, ich schau einfach mal bei Ihnen vorbei. Was gibt's Neues?"Amanda seufzte: „ Das übliche Mark. Ein Mord und eine unbekannte Leiche."Sie zog das Leichentuch zurück. „ Hey! Den Mann kenne ich! Der lief die letzten Tage hier im Community General herum."„ Sie wissen nicht zufällig den Namen?"„ Leider nein. Aber ich weiß ganz sicher, dass dieser Mann hier im Krankenhaus war." Da wurde die Türe erneut geöffnet und Jesse stand im Raum. „ Hey Mark, hey Amanda.", sagte er eher zu sich selbst als zu den beiden. „ Was ist denn mit Ihnen los, Jesse? Sie wirken so niedergeschlagen.", bemerkte Amanda besorgt. „ Mir geht's gut. Ich leide zur Zeit unter einer depressiven Phase." Er kam näher und starrte überrascht auf die Leiche. „ He! Das ist ja Dr. Peterson."„ Sie kennen den Mann Jesse?", fragte Mark neugierig. „ Ja natürlich! Dr. Peterson war an Steves Operation beteiligt."„ Also das ist unser Toter. Ein Arzt namens Peterson. Das kann ich gleich Chief Masters melden.", freute sich Amanda. Sie hätte nicht gedacht, so schnell Neuigkeiten liefern zu können. Sofort griff sie zum Telefon. In der Zwischenzeit hatten Jesse und Mark die Möglichkeit, sich zu unterhalten. „ Wo waren Sie denn die letzten zwei Stunden?", erkundigte sich Mark. „ Bei mir zu Hause. Ich musste das ganze erst einmal verdauen." „ Wissen Sie Jesse, ich weiß nicht, was zwischen Ihnen und Steve vorgefallen ist. Aber eines weiß ich ganz sicher: Steve ist zur Zeit nicht er selbst."„ Danke Mark. Welch tröstende Worte."Jesse drehte sich um und verließ ohne sich zu verabschieden den Raum. Da er sowieso in einer Stunde Dienstschluss hatte, konnte er wenigstens noch ein bisschen Gutes tun.  
  
Kapitel 21: Ceciles Haus Cecile saß auf ihrem Sofa, ein Glas Champagner in der Hand. „ Dr. Jesse Travis. Wäre doch gelacht, wenn ich diesen jungen Burschen nicht als Köder für mich verwenden könnte." Sie nahm einen Schluck und schaltete den Fernseher ein. Auf einem der Nachrichtensender wurde soeben der Fund einer ermordeten Leiche gemeldet. Cecile wusste auch ohne den Beitrag weiterzuverfolgen, wer der Ermordete war. „ Ihr werdet nie herausfinden, wer Peterson umgebracht hat.", spottete sie.  
  
Kapitel 22: Steves Krankenzimmer  
  
Steve lag mit einem Bademantel im Bett und las Zeitung. Die Schmerzen hatten im Laufe des Tages fast vollständig nachgelassen, so dass es ihm möglich war, sich im Bett aufzurichten. Während er die Zeitung las, klopfte es an der Türe. Steve hoffte innerlich, dass es nicht Jesse war, der nun vor der Türe stand. Ein Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht, als es Mark war. „ Hi Steve. Ich dachte ich begutachte einmal Dein neues Zimmer. Störe ich gerade?"Steve schmunzelte. „ Du störst nie Dad. Komm rein." Mark sah neugierig in die Zeitung. „Was Interessantes?" „ Nicht wirklich. Das Übliche: Schießereien, Überfälle und Unfälle." „ Hast Du es schon mitbekommen?"„Was mitbekommen?"„ Es hat einen Mord gegeben." Steve war plötzlich hellwach: „ Einen Mord?!"„ Ja! Ein gewisser Dr. Peterson."„ Was soll ich mit diesem Namen anfangen, Dad?" „ Pass auf: Dr. Peterson war einer der Ärzte, die Dich operiert haben. Sagt Dir das was?" „ Natürlich nicht."„ Also Steve. Du erinnerst Dich doch bestimmt noch daran, dass Du ein zweites Mal operiert wurdest, oder?"„ So etwas vergisst man nicht so schnell Dad!"„ Die zweite Operation wäre nicht nötig gewesen, hätte man nicht die Operationsfäden vertauscht!"„ Dad! Lass die Witze!" „ Das ist mein voller Ernst."„ Dad! Du willst doch damit nicht andeuten, dass man mich umbringen will...", fragte Steve mit skeptischem Blick. „ Doch Steve. Jesse ist sich hundertprozentig sicher, dass jemand die Fäden mit Absicht vertauscht hat." Steve wurde nachdenklich. „ Kannst Du Dich noch an den Tag erinnern, an dem Du angeschossen wurdest?"„ Ja, zum größten Teil. Am Morgen wurde ich suspendiert. Ich war ziemlich wütend und fuhr gerade mit meinem Dienstauto auf der Landstraße, als mich ein Anruf erreichte. Eine Frau bat mich, zum Strandhaus 15 zu kommen, weil sie in Schwierigkeiten sei. Ich habe natürlich sofort umgedreht und bin zum Strand gefahren. Als ich dann das Strandhaus betrat, wurde ich niedergeschossen von einer Frau."Steve machte eine kurze Pause. „ Und ich bin mir sicher, dass ich die Frau schon einmal gesehen habe. Ich weiß nur nicht, wo."„ Kannst Du die Frau beschreiben?" „ Oh je. Braune Haare, sehr kurz. Grüne Augen und ca. 1.65m groß. Etwas mollig und sie trug eine rote Schlaghose mit grünem Oberteil."„ Na das ist doch schon etwas. Ich vermute, dass Peterson und diese Frau etwas mit Deiner Suspendierung zu tun hatten."„ Möglich wäre es. Ich sehe nur keinen Sinn in dieser Aktion."„ Ich ehrlich gesagt auch nicht. Vor allem nicht dann, wenn man die Hintergründe nicht kennt."  
  
Kapitel 23: Jesses Wohnung  
  
Am nächsten Tag erwachte Jesse bereits um sieben Uhr. Seit dem Streit mit Steve ging es ihm mental sehr schlecht. Mehrere Alpträume hatten ihn in der Nacht geplagt und im Moment fühlte er sich von Gott und der Welt verlassen. Jesse nahm ein Foto in die Hand. Es zeigte ihn und Steve beim Fischen. Beide lachten. Jesse starrte es mehrere Minuten schweigend an. „ Warum habe ich Dich bloss nicht sterben lassen!? So wie Du es wolltest! Ich hasse Dich! Auf einen Freund wie Dich kann man liebend gerne verzichten!", schrie er und warf das Bild gegen die Wand. Jesse merkte in seinem Wutanfall nicht, wie sich eine Gestalt hinter ihn schlich. Plötzlich wurde Jesse von hinten gepackt. Er versuchte sich verzweifelt, gegen seinen Gegner zu wehren, aber das Betäubungsmittel, dass ihm sein Gegner vor die Nase hielt, zeigte Wirkung...  
  
Kapitel 24: Steves Zimmer  
  
Mark beobachtete, wie Steve das Frühstück untersuchte. „Hast Du schon etwas Essbares gefunden, oder soll ich Dir vom BBQ Bobs etwas holen?" „ Nicht nötig Dad. Ich denke, ich nehme das Brötchen mit Honig." Steve genoss dieses Frühstück. Es war die erste richtige Mahlzeit, seit er hier im Krankenhaus lag. „ Dir scheint das Frühstück ja richtig zu schmecken...", bemerkte Mark trocken. „ Danke Dad. Du kannst Dir gar nicht vorstellen, wie nahe ich dem Hungertod war."Beide lachten. Da wurde die Türe aufgerissen und Amanda stürmte ins Zimmer. „ Mark? Haben Sie Jesse irgendwo gesehen?" „ Jesse? Nein."„ Ich verstehe das einfach nicht. Im Krankenhaus und zu Hause ist er nicht und ans Handy geht er auch nicht ran."„ Vielleicht ist er aus L.A. verschwunden.", scherzte Steve. „ Das glaube ich eher weniger! Außerdem ist es mir ernst. Mark, ich mache mir Sorgen um ihn. Er ist schon seit ein paar Tagen so komisch."Mark erhob sich: „ Wissen Sie was Amanda? Ich fahre zu Jesse nach Hause und schaue nach, was mit ihm los ist." „ Danke Mark. Jetzt geht es mir schon viel besser."Steve verdrehte lediglich die Augen.  
  
Kapitel 25: Jesses Wohnung  
  
Mark parkte direkt vor Jesses Wohnung und stellte fest, dass die Türe offen war. „ Hallo?" Langsam öffnete er die Türe. „ Jesse? Sind Sie da?" Irgendetwas stimmte nicht. Mark lief in Jesses Wohnzimmer und fand das Bild, das auf dem Boden lag. Er hob es auf und stellte es auf den Tisch. Dann lief er Richtung Küche, anschließend ins Bad und zu guter Letzt suchte er im Schlafzimmer nach Jesse. Aber nirgends war dieser zu finden. Mark wurde unruhig: Jesse musste etwas passiert sein. Sofort rannte er zu seinem Auto und fuhr ins Community General.  
  
Kapitel 26: Ceciles Wohnung  
  
Cecile hatte den betäubten Jesse in den Keller verfrachtet. Dort band sie ihn an einen Stuhl und lächelte zynisch. „ Let's have a party!" Mit diesen Worten ließ sie Jesse alleine und schloss die Kellertüre. Langsam erwachte Jesse aus seiner Ohnmacht. Er sah sich erschrocken um und stellte fest, dass er in einem Keller eingesperrt war. Er versuchte sich zu bewegen, stellte aber fest, dass er gefesselt war. Panik überkam ihn: „ Hilfeee!" Cecile saß genüsslich vor dem Fernseher und trank Rotwein. „ Schrei so viel Du willst Travis! Hier hört Dich sowieso keiner, außer ich.", flüsterte sie. Nachdem Jesse mehr als eine Stunde versucht hatte, sich von seinen Fesseln zu befreien, gab er es schließlich auf. Hier würde er nie mehr herauskommen...  
  
Kapitel 27: Steves Zimmer  
  
Mark stürmte aufgebracht ins Zimmer. „ Er ist weg! Jesse ist weg!" Amanda erhob sich von ihrem Stuhl. „ O mein Gott! Wir müssen etwas unternehmen! Ich habe doch gleich geahnt, dass ihm etwas zugestoßen ist." Da richtete sich Steve auf und stieg aus dem Bett. Er hielt sich seine rechte Seite und versuchte den Schmerz zu unterdrücken. „ Steve, bleib liegen. Es macht doch keinen Sinn, wenn Du jetzt das Krankenhaus verlässt!", versuchte ihn Mark aufzuhalten. „ Das ist alles meine Schuld Dad! Nur wegen mir ist Jesse in so eine Situation geraten. Ich muss unbedingt hier raus. Ich bin mir sicher, dass der Verbrecher mit mir Kontakt aufnehmen wird, sobald ich hier draußen bin."Mark wusste, dass es sinnlos war, Steve aufzuhalten. „ Also gut Steve! Aber ich fahre Dich nach Hause!"„ Und ich? Was soll ich tun?", fragte Amanda empört. „ Sie bleiben hier und halten die Stellung." Mit diesen Worten waren Mark und Steve auf dem Weg zum Auto. Erst im Auto bemerkte Steve, dass er noch das Krankenhausnachthemd anhatte. „ Erinnere mich daran Dad, dass ich mich zu Hause umziehe!"  
  
Kapitel 28: Strandhaus  
  
Nachdem sich Steve umgezogen hatte, hörte er sein Handy auf Nachrichten ab. Es waren keine neuen Nachrichten eingegangen, seit er im Krankenhaus lag. Cecile hatte beobachtet, dass Steve und Mark nach Hause gekommen waren. „ Wusste ich doch, dass ihn die Sache mit Dr. Travis nicht loslässt." Sie lächelte: „ Das Spiel kann beginnen!"Sie drehte den Schlüssel ihres Wagens um und fuhr zu ihrer Wohnung zurück.  
  
Kapitel 29: Ceciles Wohnung  
  
Jesse hatte es erneut versucht, sich von den Fesseln zu befreien. Seine Handgelenke waren bereits blutig. Er wollte gerade um Hilfe rufen, als die Kellertüre geöffnet wurde. „ Na? Haben wir uns hier unten schön eingelebt?" Jesse versuchte, die Frau zu erkennen. „ Wer sind Sie? Was wollen Sie von mir?"„ Von Ihnen will ich gar nichts, Travis! Sie sind nur der Lockvogel. Das Mittel zum Zweck, wenn Sie verstehen, was ich meine."„ Sie Miststück. Damit kommen Sie nicht durch."Sie packte ihn an den Haaren: „ Hör zu Du kleines Biest! Dein großer Freund hat meinen Bruder damals ins Gefängnis gebracht, wo er wenige Monate später ermordet wurde! Ich war gerade einmal 12Jahre alt. Zwölf Jahre und ohne Vater und Mutter. Mein Bruder hatte stets für mich gesorgt. Es war so schön mit ihm. Und dann kommt dieser Polizist von Sloan und zerstört unser Glück. Dafür wird er büßen!"„ Ihr Bruder war in kriminelle Sachen verwickelt. Was erwarten Sie da noch?"Da stellte sich Cecile vor Jesse, packte ihn mit samt dem Stuhl und schleuderte ihn gegen die Wand. Jesses Kopf prallte gegen die Mauer und er verlor das Bewusstsein. „ Wie kannst Du es wagen, Dich in meine Familienangelegenheiten einzumischen?!"  
  
Kapitel 30: Strandhaus  
  
Steve lief unruhig auf und ab, als sein Handy klingelte. „ Hier Sloan!", meldete er sich nervös. „ Vermissen Sie Ihren Freund schon Sloan?" „ Wer spricht da? Wer sind Sie?"„ Nun mal langsam! Bis jetzt bin immer noch ich diejenige, die das Sagen hat!"„ Wo ist Jesse?", schrie Steve in den Hörer. „ Dr. Travis ist im Moment leider nicht ansprechbar. Aber ich bin sicher, dass er sich über ein Wiedersehen mit Ihnen sehr freuen würde..." „ Was wollen Sie?"„ Das werden Sie noch früh genug erfahren. Hören Sie jetzt genau zu: Sie fahren Richtung Bergmans' Avenue. Dann biegen Sie die nächste links ab. Die Wohnung befindet sich im allerletzten Haus. Kommen Sie alleine! Keine Polizei, verstanden?"„ Ich habe verstanden." „ Gut. Dann treffen wir uns dort in einer viertel Stunde."„ In Ordnung!" Steve legte auf und rannte aus dem Haus. Mark rannte hinterher. „ Steve? Wo willst Du hin?"„ Hör zu Dad! Sollte ich in einer Stunde nicht zurücksein, dann ruf die Polizei! Schicke sie Richtung Bergmans' Avenue, nächste Straße links, letztes Haus. Hast Du verstanden?"„ Aber Steve..."Doch Steve war bereits mit quietschenden Rädern davongerast.  
  
Kapitel 31: Ceciles Wohnung  
  
Cecile kontrollierte noch einmal ihre Pistole. Sie wollte sichergehen, dass er dieses Mal nicht überleben würde. Sie nahm einen letzten Schluck Whisky und ging dann in den Keller. Sie wollte ihm die Suche nicht ganz leicht machen. Es würde ein Katz- und Mausspiel werden. Cecile freute sich bereits darauf. Steve erschien pünktlich am Treffpunkt. Eine Waffe hatte er nicht dabei- schließlich war er immer noch suspendiert und sein Vater hielt eine Pistole nicht für nötig. Steve stieg aus seinem Wagen und hielt sich erneut die rechte Seite. Dann öffnete er vorsichtig die Türe. Niemand war zu sehen. Steve durchsuchte alle Räume, aber er fand niemanden. „ Wo bist Du nur Jesse?", dachte er bei sich. Dann fiel sein Blick auf die Kellertüre. Langsam und vorsichtig öffnete er die Türe und stieg die Treppen hinunter. Jesse erwachte aus seiner Bewusstlosigkeit. Er stöhnte und sein Blickfeld war stark eingeschränkt. Da hörte ein leises „Jesse?". Jesse versuchte seinen Kopf zu heben. „ Steve?", flüsterte er leise. Der große Mann kam näher. Jesse wollte ihn gerade laut rufen, als er die Pistole aufblitzen sah. „ Steve! Das ist eine Falle! Hinter Dir!", rief er mit letzter Kraft, bevor ihn die Dunkelheit erneut erfasste. Steve drehte sich erschrocken um. Da stand Cecile und zielte auf ihn. „ So Sloan! Ende des Spiels." „ Was wollen Sie von mir?"„ Rache! Rache für meinen Bruder!" Steve konnte sich nicht erinnern. „ Ich weiß nicht, wovon Sie reden." „ Tun Sie nicht so unschuldig! Erwin Freezer wurde wegen illegalen Waffenbesitzes ins Gefängnis gesteckt. Sie waren dafür verantwortlich. Wenige Monate später wurde Erwin im Gefängnis ermordet!" „ Dann sind Sie..." Genau! Erwin Freezer war mein Bruder! Und Sie sind schuld, dass er tot ist. Jetzt werden Sie für Ihren Fehler bezahlen!"Cecile wollte gerade den Abzug drücken, als ein Schuss zu Hören war. Steve starrte auf Cecile, die tot vor ihm zusammenbrach. „ Danke Dad! Auf Dich ist immer Verlass!" Steve stand noch einen Moment regungslos da, als ihm Jesse wieder einfiel. „ Jesse? Jesse!" Er befreite Jesse von seinen Fesseln. Das Blut war inzwischen eingetrocknet. „ Jess...", flüsterte er leise und legte Jesses Kopf auf seinen Schoß. „ Es tut mir so leid Jess! Ich hätte das im Krankenhaus niemals sagen dürfen. Es war dumm und gemein von mir Jesse. Bitte verzeihen Sie mir. Mein Vater hatte Recht: Auf einen Freund wie Sie sollte man stolz sein."Steve senkte den Blick. „ Was habe ich nur getan?" „ Das, was Sie immer tun!", sagte Jesse leise. „ Jess! Jess! Sie leben noch! O Gott sei Dank, Sie leben!" „ Aber nicht mehr lange, wenn Sie mich weiter so drücken."Steve lockerte seine Umarmung. „ Freunde?", fragte er den jungen Arzt. „ Waren wir doch immer!", flüsterte dieser.  
  
Nachspann:  
  
Jesse und Steve saßen auf der Couch und sahen sich gerade die Nachrichten an, als ein köstlicher Geruch die Wohnung durchzog. „ Riecht das gut!", stellte Jesse fest. „ Stimmt!"Steve stellte den Fernseher ab. „ Was mein Dad wohl wieder gekocht hat?"„ Wollen wir nachsehen?" Jesse warf Steve einen durchdringenden Blick zu. „ Keine schlechte Idee Jesse!" Steve und Jesse liefen in die Küche. Mark stand vor dem Herd und lächelte die beiden an. „ Heute gibt es etwas ganz besonderes. Schweinegeschnetzeltes mit Pilzrahmsoße."Jesse und Steve lief das Wasser im Mund zusammen. „ Und zu trinken gibt es einen Weißwein von 1970. Ein guter Jahrgang." „ Kommt Amanda auch?", wollte Steve wissen. „ Amanda kann leider nicht. Nachtdienst. Aber sie hat versprochen, am Wochenende einen Kuchen zu backen.", sagte Mark. Alle schwiegen. „ Ach übrigens Jesse: Dieser Kopfverband steht Ihnen ausgezeichnet!" „ Danke Mark! Ich finde, er verleiht mir dieses gewisses Etwas..." Steve schmunzelte: „ Das gewisse Etwas? Ich weiß nicht. Auf mich machen Sie eher den Eindruck eines unschuldigen Pfadfinders, der aus Versehen einen Ast an die Stirn bekommen hat."Ehe Steve flüchten konnte, hatte ihm Jesse bereits ein Kissen entgegengeworfen. Es entstand eine heftige Kissenschlacht, die damit endete, das Marks Wohnzimmer eher wie das von Frau Holle aussah. Überall flogen Federn. „ Das hat jetzt so richtig gut getan!", stellte Jesse fest. „ Finde ich auch!", stimmte ihm Jesse zu. „ Ich auch! Und deswegen dürft ihr beiden jetzt auch schon artig das Zimmer saugen!", sagte nun Mark und drückte Steve den Staubsauger in die Hand. „ Moment Dad! Jesse hat angefangen!"Er drückte seinem Freund den Staubsauger in die Hand. „ Moment mal, Moment mal! Sie haben mich provoziert ! Also müssen Sie auch saugen!" „ Aber Sie haben mich angegriffen!"„ Und Sie haben das Kissen zerrissen!" Während die beiden sich darüber stritten, wer nun saugen musste, stand Mark in der Küche und lächelte. „ Wie kleine Kinder...", stellte er schließlich fest. Mark war froh, dass Steves Suspendierung aufgehoben war. Was er allerdings noch nicht wusste war, dass Mark zum Essen noch einen Gast erwartete: Vivian Norton....  
  
ENDE  
  
Bruce Nelson, 23.Februar 2003  
  
Ich hoffe, dass euch diese Geschichte gefallen hat. Bin dankbar für jede Kritik und hoffe, dass ihr meine erste Fanfiction nicht allzu schlecht findet. Schreibe gerne noch mehr Fanfictions, wenn ihr Interesse habt. Nennt mir eure Wünsche und Vorstellungen und ich versuche daraus eine Geschichte zu basteln... ( 


End file.
